


Love is on the radio

by Charlie_Bb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Radio speaker Stiles, a bit of angst in the process but nothing to be worried about, alternative universe, creepy caller Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/Charlie_Bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a moment of silence and Stiles thinks that Derek is really intuitive for such a sour-man. They’ve been talking over the phone for just a couple of weeks now, but Derek understood the most important thing about him and Stiles wonders how that’s even possible. </p><p>“Thanks,” Stiles whispers and he means it. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sure. Wanna play me a song now?</i></p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I would write you a song if I only knew how to,” Stiles giggles and well, his listeners should know him well by now. They should know he’s sarcasm on legs and they probably do. They don’t probably know him enough to tell when he wraps the truth in a tight shell of sarcasm though. “What do you want me to play for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is on the radio

Sooo. New Sterek here, because I'm hoplessy in love with those two idiots and that's it. 

As for my latest AUs, I messed up with the ages a bit so Derek is in his 30s and Stiles only few years younger. I sincerely have no idea of how a radio works, so I won't even pretend this thing is accurate that way. One of my flatmates is working on a radio podcast, so I'm basically thinking of how he works when I write about Stiles' show.

The title doesn't belong to me and belongs to McFly instead, it's from they're omonimous _Love is on the radio,_ a song that I really love and inspired me this work. 

I'll stop babbling and leave you to it now. Hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Goodnight to y’all, boys and girls. Mrs’s and Mr’s, _madames et moinsieurs_ , and welcome back to your favourite radio show _ever_.” He giggles at the microphone and takes another sips of his now warm coffee before giving the guy behind the glass the thumb up. “For those of you who’d just tuned in, this is Alpha Radio FM and it’s your favourite speaker, here. Stiles, at your service!”

“ – So, are you ready to spend the night with me?” He laughs out loud and taps the mic with a bony finger. “You should know I’m not that easy to keep up with. I move at high speed, babes, and if it’s the first time you’re tuning in with me you’re gonna notice. You’re also gonna stay, because I can assure you you’re gonna love me. Now, let’s start easy, shall we? This is Metallica with _Nothing Else Matters_. Enjoy!”

Stiles takes off his headphones and waits for Scott to give him the signal. When his best friend does Stiles leans back into his rolling chair and yawns, mouth wide open as he stretches his arms only to hear them creak a bit. He’s getting old, that’s not nice.

“Dude, _Metallica_?” Scott asks through the speakerphone and Stiles smirks at him with a shrug.

“We want them awake, don’t we, Scotty?”

“Please don’t call me that,” Scott scowls and Stiles laughs, rolling around in his beautiful and not so comfortable chair. He looks at the deserted radio station and warmth spreads in his chest as he gives the place a fond, affectionate look. Stiles loves being there in the middle of the night when the whole town is asleep, when everyone is tucked in bed and the only noises outside are from few passing cars or the howling of the wolves in the Preserve not so far from the station.

When the song is gonna end Scott signals Stiles from behind the glass and Stiles briefly nods; he puts the headphones back on and taps the mic again only to check that it’s properly working.

“That was _Nothing Else Matters_ from Metallica,” he says in a calm voice and smiles. He loves that song. “Welcome back to Alpha Radio FM, and remember: the night is young and full of music*. Good music, since you have me here to keep you company. Awesome Stiles here for you, bitches, ready to walk you through the night. Some of you had been probably following us for a while now, some others might have just tuned in for the first time, out of boredom or God knows what. Maybe you have trouble sleeping, just like me. Maybe you’re a bit of insomniacs, just like me.”

Stiles drinks some more coffee and sits more comfortably on his chair, elbows on the table and eyes to the glass. He’s not actually looking at Scott, he’s not actually seeing anything except the microphone right now and he loves it – his voice bubbling through the night, the silence all around him, the thought of his own voice spreading in other people’s houses when the sun has set for a long time and the stars blink at them all from the black carpet that is the sky above.

“You know, I used to think of insomnia as a horrible thing,” Stiles keeps on. “Not that I’m saying it’s a _good_ thing, because it’s not, just – well, night time is nice if you know what to do with it. And by that I don’t mean anything filthy, you dirty little things. The night is silent and sometimes silence is all you need to hear your thoughts clearer, isn’t it? You could read a book, or listen to music, or just sit on your porch and look up at the sky. Or you could tune in with me and let me talk you through the darkest hours. It feels nice, doesn’t it? Having someone to talk to you when silence is everything you can hear. I remember my mother used to talk to me a lot when I was a kid and woke up in the middle of the night. Maybe that’s why I like this radio so much, who knows.”

Stiles can’t help but smile at his mother’s memory, her skinny arms wrapped around him in a warm, comfortable hug, her beautiful hair tied up in a loose twist. Her soft voice and that bright light in her eyes.

“So… how about we listen to something good now? Let’s see…” Stiles fakes an uncertain voice and grins at Scott as his best friends gets the music ready for the listeners. “Got it. I think I’m in mood for some My Chemical Romance now, so be ready and _Surrender The Night_.”

The “On Air” sign turns off and Stiles takes a deep breath. He should spend his nights sleeping in his bed really, or at least that’s what his father always tells him, but he can’t. He just can’t, and having a day job doesn’t influence him at all, it’s not like his insomnia is gonna magically blow away all of a sudden. So, yeah, this radio project is the best thing he could fill his nights with.

Not that he’s getting paid to do it, on the contrary – he was the one who almost had to pay for the owner to let him use the radio a couple of times a week. Scott helps him out because he’s the best friend Stiles could ever have and so they keep it rocking, something like four nights a week now. People seem to like the show, according to the statistics, and Stiles feels warm and dizzy every time he thinks about it. It’s just a way to spend his sleepless nights but maybe it’s a way to help sleepless people like him as well.

Scott knocks on the glass and Stiles gets back to his mic with a stupid smile on his face.

“Welcome back to Alpha Radio FM, everyone! That was _Surrender The Night_ by My Chemical Romance. I bet you loved it? You’re not human if you didn’t. Anyway, I was thinking… ha-ha, Scott, very funny, yes, _I do think_ – for those of you who don’t know Scott, he’s my stupid best friend and he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, like when he mocks me around. Oh, but I’ll make you pay for it, buddy, be sure about that. Anyway, I was saying… I always love to have feedback from you guys, so me and Scott just created a Twitter account, go and check it out! It’s called **@AlphaRadioFm** , feel free to tweet us anytime! I can’t wait to read your comments, really. Now.”

Stiles turns his neck with a cracking noise and smiles at the microphone. “How about some phone calls? Our phone number is always the same, **1-831-378-3735**. Don’t be shy, people, I’m waiting to hear from you!”

Scott nods and Stiles smiles at him, focused as he is on his job. Scott started helping him out with the radio probably out of pity and ended up loving it instead, and Stiles has to admit they work great together. That would be also because they’re best friends since kindergarten and have known each other for ever, but still.

This is the second time Stiles and Scott allow phone calls on the show. Usually it’s just Stiles babbling and putting on music, but then Scott had this idea of talking to people for real feedback and also to get some ideas to use during the show and Stiles had just agreed. It was nice to get tips from his listeners – he knew he had at least a few, excluding his dad and Scott’s mum, so yeah, it was nice to let them speak first-hand.

The phone rings after few seconds of silence and Stiles grins, excited as a kid on Christmas’s Eve.

“Hi there, you’ve just called Alpha Radio FM and this is Stiles speaking,” he says cheerfully and for a moment he doesn’t get any answer. “Hello? You there?”

_Order take away. Spring rolls, Cantonese rice –_

“Whoa, buddy, I think you got the wrong number,” Stiles laughs out loud and seriously? That guy should know better by now, since he’s been calling the radio and _not_ the Chinese takeaway for _weeks_. “Okay, second phone call. Let’s hope we’re luckier this time! Hello?”

For a moment there’s only silence at the other end of the line, then Stiles hears someone clearing his throat and he asks again, louder, “Hello?”

It’s a low, husky male voice and Stiles likes it. It’s nice. “Hi to you buddy, how are you doing?”

_Alright. Trouble sleeping._

“Welcome to the club,” Stiles says with a sigh. “So, how you like the radio?”

 _I don’t like your music_ , the voice says and Stiles looks a bit offended because, really?, _but I like your voice. It’s relaxing._

“Wow, that’s a first!” Stiles laughs and Scott looks a bit shocked, maybe. “I’ve been told everything, _literally_ everything, but no one ever told me I’m relaxing.”

_I didn’t say that. I said your voice is relaxing. Not you, you sound exhausting._

“Duh? ADHD here, bro,” Stiles replies and the guy might have the sexiest voice ever but he’s a douchebag really. “Is there anything you want to share with us except your dislike for my personality?”

_I’m starting to think you’re obnoxious._

“What a coincidence, I’m starting to think the same of you.”

When the guy hangs up without even say goodbye Stiles feels just a little angry at him. Has no one taught him manners in his life? You don’t call a radio show just to _insult_ the speaker, for fuck’s sake.

*

On a Friday night the radio station is more silent than usual – no genitors, everything’s been shut down and the only lights come from Stiles and Scott’s room. Outside is a different matter as the cars honk in the usual Friday night traffic and people just go out for drinks and clubbing.

Stiles doesn’t mind spending his weekends at the radio – he pretty much loves it, and it has nothing to do with the fact he never gets invited to parties; it’s just he doesn’t like clubbing that much and Saturday it’s his day off so he can sleep late.

His eyes shine a bit as he puts on _Drops of Jupiter_ and he smiles as well, swallowing the tears back. That song makes him think about his mom – she was just so beautiful and so funny and so _perfect_. She used to give him ice cream on weekend nights and dance in the kitchen, taking him in her arms and Stiles still remembers her perfume, delicate and flowery and sweet. She used to tell him stories when tucking him into bed and wake him up with a kiss and Stiles still misses her a whole lot even if she’s been gone for years now.

“Those were _Train_ with one of their most beautiful songs ever,” Stiles says to the mic and his smile slowly fades away. “Now, some phone calls. I always love to talk to you guys! Let’s see who’s out there… hello?”

_Stilinski, do I have to remind you about Monday meeting? Because I have a feeling you didn’t read my post-it._

Stiles gulps as he imagines Lydia’s irritated expression and  sighs heavily. “Hello, boss,” he says not even trying to hide his disappointment. “Read the post-it, noted it, coming for the meeting.”

_You better. Have a good night, Stilinski._

“And to you, boss!” Stiles waits for her to hang up and giggles. “And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my beautiful yet scary boss. Hi again, there! I know you’re probably still listening. I really think you’re scary, but you already know that. I also think you’re the best and Beacon Hills Library wouldn’t be the same without you running it. On a second thought, it wouldn’t probably exist without you so yeah, well, thanks. But I still think it’s not a good idea to sell Kindles in there, duh.”

Stiles chews his bottom lips and shakes his day job out of his mind. “Next! Hello?”

“Hi to you too,” Stiles says and if he recognizes that voice, he doesn’t show it. “Good night, dude, how are you doing?”

_Always trouble sleeping. You?_

“Always here to help,” Stiles says and he thinks he’s heard a sigh on the end of the line. “Anything you want to talk about tonight?”

_No, not really._

The guy, Stiles notices, it’s not exactly talkative – and he’s kind of detestable, Stiles remembers it well. “Uh, so why did you call?”

_I like the sound of your voice. I already told you it relaxes me._

“Uh, okay,” Stiles says slowly because, c’mon, what the heck is he supposed to reply to that? The guy likes his voice, he could’ve just kept on listening to the show instead of calling then. “Do you have a name? It’s not really fair you know mine and I have no idea what to call you.”

_Derek._

“Derek, nice name,” Stiles says and bites his tongue right after that. That Derek guy surely doesn’t need his compliments, nor he deserves them. “So, Derek, you’re not out this Friday night?”

_I’m not a club person._

“I feel ya,” Stiles giggles and Scott rolls his eyes at the ceiling.  There’s no point in telling everyone they’re losers, it’s just as bad as it is now. “I bet you didn’t like the song I played before, Derek, am I right?”

_No. I liked it._

“You sure you’re feeling OK dude?” Stiles asks at the microphone and he can clearly hear Derek sighing now. “You said yourself you don’t like my music, is this you taking a step back and admitting you’ve been wrong all along? Or is it just the end of the world?”

_It’s just one song, Stiles. One in a million. Don’t flatter yourself._

“Flattering myself is what I do best, babe.” Stiles sips the beer Scott had brought him just before going back on air and thinks about Derek’s voice. It’s nice, really – he cannot say the same for Derek, but still the guy seems to have humour. A bit.

 _Goodnight, Stiles_.

Stiles looks confused for a moment, then remembers the guy cannot see him so he hurries back to the mic and if he’s a bit upset by Derek hanging up so soon his voice doesn’t betray him. “Don’t turn off your radio, sour-boy. I’ll be right there to cure your insomnia tonight,” he says and Scott gives him a doubtful look. “Goodnight, Derek.”

*

If Stiles had started thinking about that Derek guy, he had kept it a secret from everyone – maybe even from himself.

It’s just – he can’t keep Derek’s voice out of his head now and seriously, the guy would make the most perfect speaker in the whole world with his low, growling tone and the way he drawls a bit from time to time; his husky voice would be perfect on a night radio program and the listeners would love him so much, and Stiles doesn’t wander about what Derek looks like. Not at all. 

He rushes to the public Library that Monday morning and of course he’s late already. Lydia will want his head, he knows that for sure, and when he gets in the conference room she gives him _that_ look, that homicidal, _I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep_ look and Stiles is not sure he’ll get out of there alive.

He apologizes something like a million times and sits down on an empty chair just after he’s almost lost his coffee to the floor thanks to his clumsiness and finally he settles down. Lydia rolls her eyes and clears her throat before going on with the meeting, her amazing assistant Allison right by her side. Stiles likes Allison better – at least she doesn’t threaten to kill him on a daily basis.

And if during the meeting he’s a bit distracted, well, it has _nothing to do_ with a certain voice. At all.

*

Sunday night’s on air is another one of Stiles’ favourites. It’s almost eleven when he and Scott get into the station and walk all the way to the second floor where their room is; an old man who happens to work there as a janitor scowls at them as they pass him by and Stiles waves his hand at him in a silent hello. That guy is probably not as grumpy as he looks like, he only happens to hate everyone in the known world. Stiles doesn’t blame him too much, he has that feeling himself from time to time – and people can be horrible, really.

“Did you pick the music already?” Scott asks as they reach the room and turn on all the lights. Stiles nods, his carton cup of coffee in his hands, and takes his place at the usual rolling chair.

“I wrote down a list, here,” he says rummaging in his jeans pocket and taking out a rugged piece of paper. He hands it to Scott as his best friend approaches him and relaxes back on his chair sipping his coffee.

“Good ones,” Scott nods and smiles at him. Stiles smiles back. “You know, I was thinking…”

“Oh, really?”

Scott laughs and punches him in his arm, causing Stiles to roll away and scowl at him. “I’m serious, Stiles,” Scott talks on. “I know this is just a small program and everything – or at least that’s what it was like when we started. We have more listeners now, the boss says almost all of Beacon Hills is following us every night we’re on air. So maybe… I don’t know, we could try to make it bigger?”

“Explain,” Stiles says staring at him, but he thinks he knows where this is going. Scott shifts his weight from one leg to the other and looks a bit nervous as he bites his lower lips, looking at his shoes and then back at Stiles.

“We could try, I don’t know, to contact important radios and see if they’re interested?” Scott runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. “It’s just an idea, you know, but maybe someone would like us enough to give us the chance to spread the Alpha Radio.”

Stiles slowly nods. He’s thought about it himself – not regularly, just from time to time, but he knows Scott is right about this. They _could_ try to reach bigger stations, the thing Stiles is pretty much terrified of is the rejection that could – and more likely would – come.

“Let’s think about it, okay?” he says and he squeezes Scott’s arm. “Now get your butt to work, you slacker.”

Scott lets out a strangled laugh and goes back to the control room, ready to start. Stiles knows the conversation isn’t really over, but they’ll have time to talk about it later. So he does what he’s great at: he grabs the mic and whispers into it with a soft, conciliatory voice.

“This is Stiles from Alpha Radio FM, and I’m here to be your dream voice this Sunday night,” he says with a soft smile. “Goodnight to you all, and welcome to another night with me. If you’re already our listeners, welcome back. If you’ve just tuned in  with us for the first time, feel free to stay. I’m gonna talk you through your sleepless hours, I’m gonna be the only voice in your silent house; I’m here to make you feel comfy and warm and who knows, maybe I’m gonna help you sleep.”

Stiles sips his beer as the first song of the night plays ( _Delicate,_ Damien Rice) and thinks of how different his Sunday shows are. He babbles less, in the first place; it’s quieter than usual, maybe due to the week starting in few hours, and definitely more intimate, a different tune from the rest of the week. Stiles loves it.

“Welcome back with Alpha Radio FM,” Stiles murmurs. “Stiles here to lead you through the night. A week has just ended and another one is about to begin, and I know everybody hates Mondays but it is what it is, people. So let’s think about what this last week has brought us, let’s think of all the pros and cons; has it been a good week? A bad week? A not so memorable one? In any case, I wish you tomorrow will be a better day.”

Scott gives him a fond smile and Stiles knows he likes those Sunday nights the most, it’s delicate and soft and it feels like warmth growing in their bodies.

“Just one more song before opening the phone calls,” Stiles says as he leans onto the microphone and gently brushes his lips on it. “This is _Maybe Someday_ , by Bon Jovi. Because he rocks, on occasion*.”

Stiles takes off the headphones and drinks up his beer in a couple of generous sips. He spends his weekends at the radio, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t drink at all. Besides he’s far from being a teenager anymore and he can drink as a responsible adult. Of course tomorrow morning he will get a bit of a headache but it’s definitely worth it.

“I know you love that song,” Stiles whispers to the mic when Bon Jovi has played his last notes. “Alpha Radio FM here for you guys, the night has just started and we have a couple of hours before going home. Tweet us at **@AlphaRadioFm _,_** or give us a call tonight at our phone number, **1-831-378-3735.** Let’s start with calls, then I’ll read some of your amazing tweets. The phone is ringing, let’s see who’s calling. Hello?”

 _Hello_.

Stiles maybe jumps a bit on his chair and he doesn’t look at Scott when he says, “Hello to you. How’s my favourite sour-boy doing tonight?”

_I’m not a boy._

“But you’re sour, just a bit,” Stiles giggles and opens a second can of beer. “You’re becoming a regular, you know that?”

_I guess. Do you want me to stop?_

“No,” Stiles says and maybe he’s a little too quick for other people not to notice. “No, I like your calls.”

_And I like your voice. I have a request._

“Shoot,” Stiles says and he’s smiling. Derek clears his throat and it sounds like he’s a bit embarrassed, which Stiles cannot tell for sure because he knows nothing about the guy. Still, sometimes a voice could tell more than body language and Stiles is pretty damn good to understand people’s voices.

_It’s a song. Alone together. Can you play it?_

“Fall Out Boy fan, are you?” Stiles laughs and Derek coughs and yeah, maybe it’s better if Stiles shuts the hell up now because Derek sounds like a guy who would just hang up before embarrassing himself any further. “It’s a damn good song, if you ask me.”

_It’s for my sister. She loves it._

And before Stiles can add anything Derek has just hung up, leaving him alone with a mute phone. Stiles sighs and smiles at the same time, apparently he was right about the sour-man. Not that’s a surprise. He tilts his head at Scott and his best friend gives him the thumb-up in return, he’s already on it.

“So this is _Alone Together_ and it’s all for you, Derek,” Stiles says under his breath. “Or for your sister, but since I have no idea of what she’s called let’s just say it’s for you.”

When the song starts Stiles doesn’t take off his headphones.

_I don’t know where you’re going but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don’t know where I’m going but I don’t think I’m coming home._

*

 

“Stilinski, I don’t pay you to sleep on the job,” Lydia says as she walks in the room, her high heels ticking on the floor. Stiles jumps on his chair just a bit and looks at her blankly.

“I wasn’t sleeping!” he yells and makes her an indignant face. “And I think we’re way past this last names thing. We’ve known each other since high school.”

Lydia gives him a smirk, her full lips coloured in gloss and she leans on his desk. “You’re still my employee, _Stilinski_.”

Stiles grits his teeth and manages not to flip her off. “You’re the most horrible person on the planet, did you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Lydia rounds the desk and sits down on the empty chair next to him, legs perfectly crossed and skirt magically not ragged. “You’ve been working a lot on that radio thing, lately. And you seriously look like you need to sleep more.”

Stiles crosses his hands on his chest and looks at her in adoration when he babbles, “So you _do_ care about me!”

She graciously clicks her tongue and straightens her back as she always does when she wants to look superior, and Stiles knows her enough to notice. Despite of the way she talks to him – to everyone, really – Stiles feels pretty confident to say they’re friends. Sure, they don’t spend lot of time together apart from work, but they’d gone out for coffee once or twice. It’s definitely more than he’d expected from her.

“I care about you not falling asleep while working, you dumbass,” Lydia snaps but Stiles knows she doesn’t mean it. Too much. So he smiles at her and gets on his feet, stretching his arms and neck in horrible creaky noises; Lydia looks disgusted and Stiles can’t help but laugh at her face.

“Yeah, if you say so,” he tells her as he walks away towards the Library entrance. “Going out for coffee. See you in ten, boss.”

Stiles doesn’t turn but he hears Lydia’s sigh anyway and rewards her with a loud laugh before leaving the building. It’s a warm spring day in Beacon Hills; sunlight is bright and warmer that it had been until few weeks before and flowers are blossoming everywhere, on every tree and every bush and it feels so nice, that time of the year. Stiles has always loved spring way more than summer – he got that from his mom, probably, she used to love spring better too. It’s just, summer it’s too hot in California and too humid and that means sweating all the freaking time and eeew, Stiles doesn’t need to add that to his ‘ _Reasons why I don’t have a boyfriend_ ’ list. He enjoys the walk in the brisk air and turns around the corner, hurrying into his favourite café ever.

The old lady who owns the place tilts her head at him as Stiles walks in and he smiles back at her despite the fact that she never smiles to him – not that she hates him, he’s just messed up once or twice there when he was younger so yeah, maybe the lady has a point.

Stiles walks to the counter and orders his coffee as usual – no milk, no flavours, just coffee, the strongest they have. He checks out and waits in line for his order to be ready. That’s the only thing he doesn’t really like about that place, it usually takes no less than five minutes for him to get his coffee and it’s annoying really. But it’s the best coffee in town, so Stiles just has to suck it up.

He’s playing with his smartphone when he gets distracted by a familiar voice.

“Thanks,” someone says and right after that the cashier replies with a cheerful, “Bye!”

When Stiles turns around, so quickly his neck almost hurts and _ouch_ , the café door is open and a guy in a leather jacket has just stepped out and before Stiles could even _think_ of following him the girl at the counter rudely calls for him. Stiles turns around to face her, grabs his coffee and hurries outside without even biding goodbye.

He slams the door open and runs in the street, stopping on the sidewalk and looking around. The guy in the leather jacket is gone.

 _Derek_ is gone.

*

“Welcome back to Alpha Radio FM, everyone! It’s still me, Stiles, at the mic. I bet you love my voice, don’t you? Okay, now let’s get back to the program, shall we? How are you liking your week so far? Monday is gone, the weekend is just few days away and here we are for another sleepless night. But do not worry, I will never leave your side.”

Stiles sits more comfortably on his rolling chair and smiles as he announces the first song of the night ( _Wish you were here_ , Pink Floyd, a classic for a starter). He leans back on his chair and enjoys the soft, soothing guitar as he sings along in a low voice. Scott laughs at him and Stiles doesn’t hesitate to flip him off, getting nothing but more laughter from his best friend. Scott’s a douche, but so is Stiles, and maybe that’s why they get along so well.

“Hope you enjoyed that song guys, cause I think it’s one of the best ever.” Stiles sips his coffee and almost spits it out when he realizes that it has cooled down already. A coffee wasted, what a shame. “Sooo, how about we read some tweets before we go on? Our account is **@AlphaRadioFm** , for those of you who don’t know it yet. Okay, so, let’s start with…” Stiles scrolls down the Twitter page and picks a random tweet from one of their followers. “ **@PollyWantsACracker** writes ‘ _I really like your program, and you sound crazy but you have a lovely voice_ ’. Well, thanks Polly, if that’s not just a nickname, but let’s say we call you Polly, okay?”

Stiles giggles and reads a couple of more tweets – he always forgets to reply using the radio account, but luckily for him he has Scott by his side ready to take care of that. Scott is super amazing when it comes to their Twitter and email accounts, he never forgets to check it out, never misses a reply. Almost, because even Scott has a life that requires his attention from time to time.

“Now enjoy a little bit of Smash Mouth and we’ll be back right afterwards!”

Stiles sees Scott dancing to _All Star_ and starts dancing himself. He’s well aware they look like idiots at the moment, but no one else is there to judge them so whatever. They’re still young and stupid and probably that will never change.

“Alpha Radio FM and me, your adorable Stiles, at your service! I feel super talkative tonight, why don’t you join me? The phone number is **1-831-378-3735** as usual, so hurry up before someone else gets the line!”

It takes only a few seconds before the phone starts ringing and Stiles smirks as Scott gives him the OK to talk.

“Hello, stranger!”

_Chinese. Take away. Spring –_

“Ha-ha, wrong number again, buddy!” Stiles laughs out loud as Scott hangs up shaking his head. That guy will never get it. “I guess there’s a Chinese takeaway that has almost the same number as we do. I should check it out, really, maybe I could even get discounts. Anyway. Next! Hello other stranger, how are you doing?”

_Not a stranger._

Stiles smiles as he hears the familiar voice and his heart skips a beat. Or two. “Nope, definitely not. How are you doing tonight, sour-man?”

_Not bad, just listening to this idiot babbling randomly. You?_

“Not bad, just listening to this weirdo talking.” Stiles laughs again and for a second he thinks that this is wrong, so very wrong. He has no idea who this guy is, only knows his name; he could be a serial killer, or a fireman that saves kittens from trees, or a total psycho. “How was your day, babe?”

Stiles can’t just help it though, he _needs_ to talk to Derek. Derek has the nicest voice Stiles’ ever heard and he just wants him to talk to him, that’s not as bad as it looks like. Stiles hears Derek going silent for a second and maybe he’s been a bit too confident with him, maybe Derek really is the kind of guy who dislikes strangers taking the freedom to talk to him like Stiles has just done.

_Stressful, mostly. And I’m still stuck at work._

“Eew, that sucks,” Stiles sincerely says. “How’s that?”

_Working on a project I didn’t think was gonna take this long._

“I don’t envy you the least bit,” Stiles says in an understanding voice, then smiles only to remember Derek still cannot see him, so he asks, “What can I do to make you feel better?”

_Play a nice song. And keep on talking._

“Only if you’ll keep on listening,” Stiles quickly replies and yeah, maybe it’s a little more flirty than he intended but whatever, he doesn’t care that much. “Goodnight, Derek.”

_Goodnight, Stiles._

As Derek hangs up Stiles looks up at Scott and his best friend is looking right back at him with a shocked expression on his face. Stiles looks at his mic again as he announces the next song, and he knows Scott will be ready to play it immediately. They’ll have time to talk about what’s just happened.

“ _Just Breathe_ , now, and enjoy Pearl Jam. I have a feeling you might like it.”

*

When Scott shows up at the library the next Thursday morning Stiles sighs heavily. He knows exactly what’s coming – the night before he ran away right after the show only to avoid the talk Scott wanted to have; he should’ve known his best friend would’ve stalked him until he managed to get him to talk.

“I’m taking you out for lunch,” Scott says as he walks to the reception desk Stiles sits at and Stiles gives him a large bright smile.

“That means you’re gonna pay for it, right? Perfect, I’m in.” It’s not perfect and Stiles would very not like to be in, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. So he just has to man-up and deal with it. He stands up and turns around to look for Lydia but she’s nowhere to be found; Allison, on the other hand, is just few meters away and when Stiles whistles in her direction she looks up from the book she’s been processing into their new online database.

“Going out for lunch with my bestie,” Stiles tells her and maybe his voice is a bit too loud for a library, but he doesn’t mind that much. Allison juts out from her desk and looks at Scott; when she smiles at him Scott’s cheeks turn red and he mutters some kind of greeting in her general direction. Stiles shakes his head and walks out with his friend, patting him on the shoulder as they do so. Scott is stupid – no, seriously, he is. He’s been crushing on Allison for months now, since she got her job at the library and the two of them casually met one day Scott stopped by to pick Stiles up.

Scott hasn’t talked to her like _ever_ , and apparently she likes him back so Stiles really doesn’t see what the problem is.

“Dude, you really gotta talk to the girl,” he says as they walk to the usual café for a quick sandwich. “She’s awesome and she likes you, so just ask her out.”

“I can’t,” Scott whines as they walk in and towards the counter to pick up their meals. “She’s too good to be true, and what if she doesn’t like me anymore once we talk?”

“She won’t,” Stiles says with a smile and he adds, “She will adore you, you’re like the best guy on this stupid planet.”

Scott sighs and looks absently at the sandwiches before his eyes. “That’s not the point, anyway,” he says after a few seconds of silence and Stiles gulps, _the time_ has come. “Wanna tell me what’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks desperately trying to buy himself some time, but he knows Scott is not dumb enough to fall for it. “There’s nothing –“

“Stiles.” Scott gives him _the look_ , the look he always gives him when he knows Stiles is hiding something and he wants to find out as soon as possible. “I know you since you were in diapers, remember?”

Stiles sighs as the waitress approaches them to ask what they would like to eat. They order a couple of sandwiches, two bags of chips and two mineral waters, then proceed to check out; Stiles uses those few minutes to think of something, just something to tell Scott to get him off his back but his mind goes blank and he can’t come up with nothing. So he just sits in front of his friend and waits for the rest to come.

“ _Stiles_ –“

“Okay,” he says quickly running his fingers through his hair. “It’s nothing, really, just…”

“Just?”

Stiles doesn’t look at Scott when he says, “I think I have a crush on that guy’s voice.” He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again he dares to glance at his best friend, who doesn’t look as shocked as Stiles thought he would.

“Only on his voice?”

“Well, I don’t know him, do I?” Stiles replies and he opens his chips just so he has something to do with his hands and won’t jazz them around like the hyperactive guy he is. “I mean, I have no idea of what he looks like so yeah, crush. On his voice.”

“How is it even possible to have a crush _on a voice_?” Scott asks and maybe he looks a bit shocked now. Not that Stiles blames him, it would be perfectly normal to be shocked by that kind of revelation; how many people would crush on somebody’s voice? That’s kind of absurd, Stiles knows it well, but… he’s a radio speaker, for fuck’s sake, he _loves_ voices. He loves to hear people speaking, every shade in each and every word, the change of tune, the melody of it all. And Derek, well.

“Dude, did you hear him? Were you not with me all the times he spoke? That guy has the sexiest voice _ever_.” Stiles can’t help but smile when he thinks of Derek’s voice – husky, low, growling – and maybe he looks a bit stupid but there’s nothing he can do about it. “Maybe he’s not as sexy as he sounds. Or maybe he is, I have no idea. That’s not the point anyway.”

“Stiles…”

“Okay, yeah,” Stiles interrupts him because he knows exactly what Scott is gonna say and he’s not so sure he wants to hear it. “I know. No crush on people I don’t know.”

Scott smiles at him and he looks definitely relieved by his words. So that’s when Stiles tells him.

“I think I saw him the other day.”

“What?!” Scott asks as he jumps on his chair and leans over the table to look closely at Stiles. “When?”

“Right here at the café. Well, I didn’t actually _see_ him – only his leather jacket. Or I think that was his leather jacket. And him. I just heard his voice and when I turned he was already gone.”

“Dude –“

“Look, I know it’s stupid, okay?” Stiles looks down at the lunch he has no desire to eat now and sighs. “But it is what it is, and maybe it’ll be over soon. He sounds nice though.”

“He sounds unbearable,” Scott says in a grumpy tone and Stiles laughs.

“Isn’t that what people usually think of me?”

*

When they go on air that Thursday night Scott looks happy as usual and he never mentions Derek once as they walk to the radio station and settle for the broadcast. Stiles will never thank him enough for that.

“Just one day to go before the weekend starts!” Stiles cheerfully yells at the mic. “You’re tuned in with Alpha Radio FM, your favourite radio show _ever_. And it’s always me, your faithful and funny Stiles, ready to talk you through your sleepless hours. Goodnight to those who just went to bed, good morning to those of you who gotta get up for your night shifts.”

Stiles sips the third cup of coffee of the evening and looks at Scott from behind the glass. Scott looks confused and when Stiles silently asks him what’s wrong his best friend just points at the phone signal on his console, which is bleeping red. Stiles shrugs and Scott nods.

“It seems like we have a phone call already!” he says as he pulls his headphones closer. “Let’s see who’s there, shall we? Hello?”

_My sister has another request._

“Can’t she just call and ask me?”

 _She’s shy_.

“Or, you just missed me,” Stiles giggles but his heart jumps in his chest as he says so. Of course Derek didn’t miss him but he believes it for just one glorious second, and Stiles has to admit that’s the best second of his life so far.

_Yeah, right._

Stiles laughs. “Okay, babe, just shoot me.”

_It’s Howling for you._

“Okay,” Stiles concedes him as he looks at Scott who just signs him OK. “But not for your sister, cause she’s mean and she doesn’t even wanna talk to me. So, these are The Black Keys Derek, _and it’s true but baby I’m howling for you_.”

Stiles is pretty sure Derek is smiling as he lets out a low, soft _‘good night, Stiles_ ’.

*

When Derek goes out that morning the weather is so nice that it feels like a shame to spend the day working. Still, he can’t avoid his duty so he sucks it up and drives the Camaro downtown, fighting to find parking anywhere. He does eventually find a place where to leave his car and walks away from it, hoping it won’t cost him too much. He has enough money to pay for everything, it’s just a matter of principle; Beacon Hills demands him enough taxes every year, there’s no reason for him to give it more free money.

He stops right in front of the old town library and can’t help but stare at it for a few moments; the structure is massive, each stone beautifully carved to make it look ancient despite the building itself goes back only to the previous century. When Derek walks in he’s kind of surprised; he’d always thought the library was this moist, dark place and it is so bright instead, big windows on each side and lamps everywhere. He looks around for a while, admiring the books stashed in every corner – truth is, he would _die_ to have that kind of room in his house and to fill it all up with billions of books, old and new.

The library, as every respectful one, is almost empty. Only few teenagers hang around in the comics session, while no much more adults lurks elsewhere. He doesn’t see who he’s came for, so Derek decides to go and ask at the reception desk he saw as he walked in.

The desk is occupied by a computer so old Derek finds it hard to believe it still works, lots of flying papers and coloured post-it, what looks like an empty coffee mug and a guy. Who wears headphones and has his eyes closed, eyelashes dark and long.

Derek clears his throat as he approaches him, but the guy doesn’t seem to be able to hear him. So Derek goes with a low, “Excuse me?”, and again he gets nothing in response. He rolls his eyes to the ceiling thinking of how much of a bad idea it is to assume young personnel and decides to try again, louder this time.

“Hello,” he almost yells and the guy finally opens his eyes, leaving Derek breathless for a moment or two. His eyes truly are beautiful – caramel, almost, and sparkling, and those long eyelashes only make it worse.

The guy jumps on his chair and looks at him as if Derek was the worst human being on the planet, then closes his eyes again and goes back to his nap. Unbelievable. Derek is this close to snap at him – he doesn’t, because he’s a grown-up who knows _manners_ , so he calls for him again.

When the receptionist opens his eyes he looks annoyed and Derek would very much like to ask him what the hell is he doing there since he clearly doesn’t work. At all. The guy points at the headphones on his head and then at something on the desk – a yellow post-it, Derek notices as he follows his bony finger, with writing on it. ‘ _Lunch break, do not disturb_ ’. Funny.

Derek sighs, and if it sounds like he’s growling, well, he’s not.

“Hale?” a voice calls out for him and Derek turns around to face a beautiful red-hair girl in a short flowery dress. He steps closer to her and shakes the slim hand she’s offering.

“Lydia Martin, I suppose?”

“In the flash,” she smiles as she lets go of his hands and smooth her dress in a quick movement.

“That your employee?” Derek raises his eyebrows as he points at the receptionist and Lydia sighs. “You should fire him, really.”

“Tell me about it,” she lets out in an annoyed voice, then leads him out of the building. “He’s not _that_ bad usually, and  he likes books, which is more than I can say for other of his co-workers. He’s pissed off at me for some stupid reason I don’t even get, so he spends his lunch breaks here doing nothing in revenge.”

“Such a nice guy.”

“The sweetest,” Lydia laughs as she walks him to the café around the corner. They sit at a table outside, blessed by California warm sun, and as the waitress leaves their table with the orders Lydia relaxes on her chair, smiling at him. “So, you’re Derek. I’ve heard a lot about you lately.”

“And I about you,” Derek replies with a smile. “Cora tells me you’re one of her best friends.”

Lydia lets out a crystal laugh and waves her hand as to say it’s not that big deal. “I am,” she says softly, “and she’s one of mine. Back in high school we used to hang out a lot, at mine or yours. You were older than us and always out with your friends, I remember. We’ve never met, back then.”

Derek nods and smiles as he remember his older self, how young and stupid he was before that incident took all of his family away from him. Lydia must see something in his eyes as she clears her throat awkwardly and speaks again.

“I’m sorry for what happened,” she says in a low voice and Derek briefly nods, a lump in his throat preventing him to talk. “Your mom was the best, if you ask me. She treated me like her own daughter, made me sleep over a lot. I remember she used to make me and Cora her special hot chocolate when we had our little pyjama parties.”

Derek takes a deep breath, his mother image clear before his closed eyelids. “She was,” he says in an uncertain voice. He’s not shaking, he’s stopped shaking when talking about his family long time ago. “I bet she loved you too.”

Lydia gives him a soft smile and caresses his hand on the table in a gesture Derek appreciates a lot.

“So,” he says after few seconds of heavy silence. “This library. Cora tells me you’re having troubles keeping it open.”

Lydia retreats her hand and nods, her expression now serious and grave. “She’s right. I turned to her for advice, we still talk a lot even if don’t meet that often. And she told me to speak to you.”

“Because you need a sponsor of some sorts.”

“Yeah, I do.” Lydia doesn’t look the least bit embarrassed when she tells him, and Derek likes her honesty. “Cora’s already doing a lot of charity, investing her money in things she believes in. She told me you love books, and you’re not too busy at the moment.”

“If I do it, what’s in it for me?” Derek asks, and he would be a fool not to. It’s his money they’re talking about, and a lot of it. Lydia shrugs.

“With the money you have you could own the place, literally,” she says. “I could keep on running it for you, or you could run it yourself. You would decide everything, naturally; if you want to host events of the sorts or whatever, it’ll be only up to you. And let’s not forget the importance of a library in this town, young people seem to be the stupidest ever nowadays.”

Derek laughs and Lydia laughs with him as the waitress comes back with their coffees. God the service is slow in that place.

“I’ll think about it,” he agrees and Lydia nods when she says, “Thank you.”

“Now,” she talks on putting some sugar in her coffee and adding some milk as well. “Let’s talk serious business. Cora’s birthday party.”

“I thought we’d discussed serious business already,” Derek laughs but something in Lydia’s expression suggests him not to mess up with the girl. So he doesn’t. “Okay, what about it? She hasn’t planned anything.”

“That’s why I’m planning it for her,” Lydia says with a devilish smile and Derek starts to think that she’s not entirely sane probably. She’s born a leader, he feels that. “And I need your help. I’ll take care of the party, the food and drinks and guests, don’t worry about that.”

“So what do you need me for?”

“Take her out,” Lydia explains with the tone of a commander. “Your place will be perfect to host the party, I just need few hours to settle everything down. It’s in two weeks now and it’ll be a Saturday, so you just have to find an excuse and take her out. Something that will take you an entire day, the zoo maybe, I’ll leave that to you. I will need your keys, of course, and your phone number so I can fill you in with the details. Also, you’ll have to text me before you come back.”

Derek sighs and listens to her planning everything for the day to come. When they part, a couple of hours later, he has an horrible headache.

*

“Welcome back to Alpha Radio FM. It’s always me, your favourite Stiles, here with you. Another weekend is gone and it’s Sunday night again, I bet you’re not looking forward to Monday. Did you go out last night? Did you drink until you passed out or had sex with strangers? Did you enjoy the freedom that the weekend always carries along or stayed home instead, with a chick-flick and a bag of popcorn? Call me at **1-831-378-3735** and tell me your story, babes. But first, here’s some good music for you guys. This is Slash feat Adam Levine, and this is _Gotten_ …”

Stiles keeps the headphones on as one of his favourites songs plays in the radio, humming along softly, and if Scott scowls at his dreamy face, well, Stiles doesn’t see it. He just sings ( _You just get me like I’ve never been gotten before_ ) and maybe his heart aches a bit as a familiar voice sings with him in his mind. This thing is becoming ridiculous, really. Every day when he wakes up, Stiles imagines Derek’s voice wishing him good morning; same as for when he goes to sleep and Derek murmurs in the quiet of Stiles’ bedroom and from time to time Stiles wonders what would it feel like to have Derek sleeping right next to him. He wonders if Derek’s body is warm like a blanket, or stupidly cold like Stiles’; he wonders whether Derek would steal all the covers and he would fight to get them back. He also wonders if Derek would hug him all night, filling him up with his warmth.

Ridiculous. Having a crush on a guy only for his stupid voice – even if such guy has the most perfect voice ever.

“If you didn’t like the song, don’t tell me,” Stiles says when he goes back on air and Scott sadly shakes his head. “For your own sake. Now, do you want to talk to me? Do you want me to be the one you tell your day to? The one ready to take in all of your deepest secrets, the one there to help you bare the weight of it.”

The phone rings almost immediately.

“Hello there, sleepless soul,” Stiles answers with the softest voice and for a moment he thinks he knows who’s calling. Then a girl’s voice comes out of the speakers and Stiles doesn’t sigh. At all.

 _Can I tell you a secret?_ The girl says and Stiles immediately smiles. _I think I like this guy. Like, a lot. But I don’t know if he likes me back, and I have no idea how I could find out._

“Wanna tell me your name, honey?” Stiles asks and his eyes dart at Scott. Not that his best friend notices, busy as he is with the console buttons and stuff. Stiles barely holds himself from giggling stupidly at his face.

_Call me Sylvia._

“Alright, Sylvia,” Stiles whispers to the microphone. “This guy you’re talking about… is he single? Does he know you like him?”

_I think he is. Single. And I have a feeling he knows I like him. See, there’s this common friend who’s trying to help, but… my guy, the guy I like, he’s shy. Or maybe he doesn’t like me enough._

“I think he does,” Stiles says. “You sound like an awesome girl. My advice? Go to him. Just do the first move, I have a feeling he’ll follow. You know, _Sylvia_ , sometimes guys are stupid. Sometimes they don’t realize what’s under their nose and girls are pretty much amazing at showing them.”

 _I hope you’re right, Stiles. I think you’re the best. I would probably ask you out if I didn’t like this other guy_.

Stiles laughs when he says, “I don’t think I’d be your lucky shot, honey. Follow my advice, you won’t regret it.”

 _Thank you. Good night, Stilinski_.

When she hangs up Stiles looks at Scott, busy behind the glass. He didn’t even notice the girl called him by his last name.

“Let’s wish our Sylvia good luck all together,” Stiles talks on and the stupid smile won’t leave his face. “Who’s next? Any other secrets to tell? Anything else you wanna talk about? I’m always here to listen. You know what? Let’s listen to something else first.” Stiles tilts his head at Scott and Scott nods, he’s probably got what he has in mind. “ _Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you’ll save_.”

Stiles is not particularly fond of the song, still he likes it enough to play it on his radio. It’s not a bad song, it’s actually very nice, and the rhythm is adorable. So yeah, why not? And it’s about secrets, the thing people would die to get confessed. People are damn curious when it comes to other people’s lives.

“Secrets, secrets, secrets,” he whispers when the song ends and his voice is the only thing everybody can hear now. “Who doesn’t have secrets? You do, and so do I. Hello, sleepless fella. Tell me your secrets and I’ll tell you mine.”

_What if I don’t want to?_

“Got big secrets to hide, sour-man?” Stiles giggles at Derek’s familiar voice and he doesn’t think of how Derek’s lips look when he speaks. Nope.

_One or two. You?_

“A couple, yeah.” Stiles relaxes on his chair and it creaks under his moves. “You sure you don’t wanna share? It’d be fun.”

_Another time, maybe._

“Promise?” Stiles asks and no, he’s not _needy_ at all. He just thinks Derek might be an interesting guy – he has an interesting voice after all, so that’s likely.

“You sound tired, babe. What’s up?” When Scott rolls his eyes Stiles flips him off. Derek _does_ sound tired, and Stiles would be an horrible radio speaker if he didn’t ask him about it. And Stiles is not an horrible speaker, he cares about his listeners, thank you very much.

 _Intense week. Next will be probably worse._ Stiles is about to ask if that’s because of his work (and he would very much like to ask what Derek’s job is about, because Derek is a regular caller and he sounds tired  most of the time so it just feels right for Stiles to ask him about it) when Derek adds in a low voice, _You sound tired too. Been working too much?_

And Stiles _does not_ internally freak out only because that’s the first time Derek actually asks him something about his life, and it obviously doesn’t mean that Derek has any interest in him, he’s probably just being polite and everything.

So Stiles sighs and smiles at the same time. “Ish,” he replies. “This radio thing is not a job, I just do it for fun – and also because you guys seem to like it a lot. My day job is not stressful, not too much anyway, but it hasn’t been the best week ever. It’ll get better.”

_Maybe you should focus on what gives you the most._

“Dude, I could never quit the radio.”

_That’s not what I meant._

There’s a moment of silence and Stiles thinks that Derek is really intuitive for such a sour-man. They’ve been talking over the phone for just a couple of weeks now, but Derek understood the most important thing about him and Stiles wonders how that’s even possible.

“Thanks,” Stiles whispers and he means it.

_Sure. Wanna play me a song now?_

“Dude, I would _write_ you a song if I only knew how to,” Stiles giggles and well, his listeners should know him well by now. They should know he’s sarcasm on legs and they probably do. They don’t probably know him enough to tell when he wraps the truth in a tight shell of sarcasm though. “What do you want me to play for you?”

_It’s something my sister was listening to the other day. Everything, by Lifehouse. She was singing so loud I didn’t get to listen closely._

“Your sister is a romantic,” Stiles laughs and when he looks up at Scott his best friend is already giving him the OK sign. “Okay, babe, this is all for you. See you out there, Derek.”

_Promise?_

Stiles heart definitely stops beating for a second and Stiles panics. Is this really happening or is it just his imagination? Scott is shaking his arms in front of the glass to prevent him doing anything stupid but Stiles doesn’t really see him now. He just smiles, stupidly smiles, as he says, “The café next to the library. Tomorrow at five.”

 _See you out there, Stiles_.

When another guy calls next and basically tells Stiles to _get a room_ , he doesn’t even listen.

*

“Do you realize what you did back in there?” Scott asks as they gather their stuff to leave the radio station. He looks furious, and Stiles knows better than answer anything. “Dude, _you have a date with the guy!_ ”

Stiles tries not to smile as he picks up his backpack but, of course, fails. Which makes Scott angrier. He can’t blame his best friend, really – he’d probably do the same, situation reversed. It’s just… Scott doesn’t understand, and how could he? He doesn’t have the proverbial butterflies in his stomach whenever the radio phone rings; he doesn’t keep all of his fingers crossed hoping that it’ll be Derek. Scott doesn’t shiver like Stiles does every time Derek speaks to him, his heart doesn’t freaking race in his chest, his hands don’t sweat.

“Stiles, I’m serious,” Scott talks on and he sighs heavily as he grabs Stiles by the shoulders so he can look at him. “You don’t know this guy. He could be anyone, literally anyone, and what if he’s a con? What if he’s not the nice guy you think he is? What –“

“If I’ll never try, I’ll never know. Scott,” Stiles almost whines because, really, his heart is like exploding in his chest and Scott doesn’t know, he doesn’t feel it, like a physical pain, the most beautiful pain Stiles has ever experienced. “Look, you can come with me and meet him, okay? Then you’ll go. He’ll know that you’ll know who I’ll be with and nothing bad will happen.”

“You’re giving me a headache,” Scott complains and lets go of him. “If I don’t like him, I’ll alert your dad.”

“Let’s meet him first,” Stiles says patting Scott on the shoulder. He really hopes Scott wasn’t serious even if a part of him already knows the truth.

*

When Stiles wakes up that Monday morning he feels on top of the world. He wakes up earlier than usual, drinks more coffee than any other morning, gets dressed super quickly and rushes off to work with a stupid smile on his face.

Lydia raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t ask and leaves him to his work instead, walking away in a ticking noise of heels on the marble ground.

The day is so slow and Stiles keeps on checking the time on his phone, which doesn’t help at all. Around ten he gives up on trying to speed the time with the power of his mind and goes back to work instead, processing into the database all the books that have been borrowed and from whom.

When he looks up from the stupid list it’s already lunch time and he considers working seriously more often if those are the results. He literally flies away waving Lydia and Allison goodbye, and doesn’t miss Allison’s wink; he doesn’t have time to wink back at her but he swears to himself he’ll do it when he’ll come back.

Scott is already waiting for him at the usual café, his face dark and pouting. Stiles pats his head and runs to grab something to eat; when he comes back Scott’s expression hasn’t changed. Of course.

“You’re _glowing_ ,” he tells him as soon as Stiles sits down and Stiles smiles brightly.

“Is it a bad thing? I’ve always thought that when you tell someone they’re glowing that’s usually like super cool and stuff.”

Scott raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t comment. Stiles can’t stop smiling, he’s trying just to make Scott feel better but he can’t, his mouth just won’t close.

“Just be careful,” Scott whispers and Stiles feels the worried shade in his voice. He grabs his hand on the table and his smile turns into a softer one as he says, “I will.”

Scott mechanically nods. “I’ll meet you here just before five,” he says. “This might be the only time you won’t be late, I guess.”

Stiles laughs at that and changes the subject, Scott immediately relaxing before his eyes. He doesn’t stop thinking about Derek though, and how could he? He’s gonna meet him, he’s gonna meet him _for real,_ and he feels a little stupid like when back in high school he had this crush on Lydia. It’s not the same thing anyway, this is stronger, something that’s turning his guts into steel and he feels so happy it actually hurts. Lydia was just a teenage crush, and after that he’d realized how much he liked boys better.

When his lunch break is almost over Stiles says goodbye to Scott and goes back to work. He winks at Allison as planned and she smiles brightly back at him. One day he’ll force Scott to talk to her – if she won’t talk to him first, which is seriously more likely. He checks the time on his phone just once more and gets back to his work, hoping time will run even faster this time.

*

It’s fifteen minutes to five when Stiles leaves the library and literally runs to the café. Scott is already there of course, face dark and pout still in its place, and Stiles barely refrains from holding him tight. The butterflies in his stomach have upgraded to eagles, or seagulls, or small dragons – dragons, maybe they’re dragons now, because it burns a bit and maybe they’re spiting fire inside of him.

“Do you think he’s here already?”

“It’s not five yet,” Scott replies in a dull voice. Stiles shrugs.

“So what? Maybe he’s early. I’m early.” Stiles sighs and suddenly there’s something else on his mind. His expression darkens, his eyes look sad, and for a moment Scott worries he’s having another one of his attacks. “What if he doesn’t come?” Stiles asks and Scott relaxes a bit. It’s not the end of the world. “What if he didn’t mean to come in the first place? What if he just played me? God, I’m stupid.”

Scott holds Stiles by the wrists as his best friends takes his hands to his head in a frustrated gesture.

“If he played you, and I’m not saying he did,” Scott tells him in a low voice, looking right into his eyes. “I would kill him myself, because you’re too awesome to suffer for a jerk. If he’s a jerk. We don’t know that yet.”

Stiles quickly nods and takes a deep breath to make the anxiety go away. Of course it doesn’t really work, but at least he’s trying. When his phone starts ringing, just a moment later, he jumps, eyes open wide and face pale.

“He doesn’t have your number,” Scott reassures him, because he has no doubts that’s what Stiles was thinking about. “Pick it up.”

Stiles takes the phone out of his jeans pocket and looks blankly at the screen as if he couldn’t properly see it; then he recognizes the phone number and stands still for a moment. Scott glances at the screen where Beacon Hills Police Department line is trying to connect. He swallows as Stiles does the same.

“Hello?”

Scott tries to listen to the conversation but the voice on the end of the line is low and a bit distorted; it’s in times like this he wishes he had superpowers or something.

“What? When? Is he –“

Scott freezes on the spot. Stiles didn’t finish the sentence, but he knows this is about his dad. Stiles nods, painfully bites his lips as he always does when there’s something wrong and Scott grabs his shoulder as to silently tell him he’s right there.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll be there in ten.”

Stiles hangs up and sighs heavily as he takes the keys to his jeep. “It’s my dad, he got shot,” he says and before Scott can ask anything he adds, “He’s fine, it’s just a superficial wound. They’re taking him to the hospital right now, I’ll meet him there.”

“Of course,” Scott says and hugs him briefly. “He’s a tough guy, you know that.”

Stiles just nods in reply, not trusting his own voice at the moment, and he quickly walks away. He stops right before turning left for his car and waves a hand at Scott.

“Find him,” he yells and he doesn’t care if people are turning in his direction now. “Just – tell him I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Scott nods and Stiles gives him a small, cracked smile before walking away.

*

It’s ten past five when Derek finally gets to the café. The place is crowded with people and as he walks in he realizes he has no idea what Stiles looks like. Could be the super skinny guy sitting at the corner – no, a girl just takes her seat back in front of him  and kisses him slowly.

There’s a red-haired guy outside, a coffee in his hands and a laptop bag pending on his left shoulder. He wears glasses, his eyes are kinda small; he’s a bit chubby, the nice-looking chubby, and wears a checkered shirt. He’s all alone and looks around from time to time as if he was waiting for someone, but Derek somehow knows that’s not Stiles. He just feels it and okay, it’s stupid because he’s never seen Stiles before but that guy is not who he’s looking for; he doesn’t look like he has Stiles voice, and that’s the biggest hint.

Derek has no idea of what Stiles face looks like, but he knows his voice and he would recognize him in the loudest crowd.

The minutes pass as Derek tries to find him, but he doesn’t seem to have any luck with that.

Maybe Stiles didn’t come.

Maybe he got scared – meeting someone like that, what was he thinking? – or maybe he was just playing with him when he asked Derek to meet. Stiles doesn’t seem that kind of guy, the one who plays others – he seems so different instead, caring and a bit hyperactive and attentive – but then again, there’s no way Derek can know for sure. He _feels_ like Stiles wasn’t playing at all, he feels it in his guts, but the more he looks around the less hopes he gets.

So maybe Stiles really didn’t come.

Derek grabs a coffee and manages to find a spare table outside, so he sits and waits.

*

After he and Cora wash the dishes his sister just goes to her room to watch a movie and Derek sits at the kitchen table instead, a small reading-lamp casting weird, moving shadows all around and it doesn’t feel as warm as it usually does in there; Derek loves to spend his evening in the kitchen, sitting on the sofa and reading something, but tonight is different. Tonight he just wants to crash the reading-lamp on the ground, turn off all the lights and lie in bed until morning.

He waited for Stiles for hours, but Stiles didn’t show up. Derek doesn’t admit to himself that he would’ve waited even longer if only the owner hadn’t kicked him out. Derek doesn’t even tell himself that his heart ached a bit more every second he spent sitting at the table, waiting for someone who wasn’t gonna come.

Derek takes the pack of cigarette he keeps for special occasions and lights one up. He’s not a regular smoker, but he doesn’t disdain a cigarette from time to time; usually after Cora’s special dinners, or after a particularly stressful day.

He exhales the smoke from his lips and he does the only thing he was resolved _not_ to do. He turns  on the radio.

The channel is the usual as he listens to it every night; there’s music playing, classic music with a piano and maybe violins, and that’s when Derek realizes Stiles is not on air tonight. It hits him a bit like a punch in his guts and he almost chokes on his cigarette. Maybe Stiles is not feeling well? Maybe something happened. Maybe that’s why he didn’t show up at the café.

Derek’s head is filled with questions he doesn’t have answers to and it hurts so badly he doesn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t wanna think about Stiles either, or about how he ditched him up. He doesn’t wanna think about anything really, so he angrily turns off the radio and goes to his bedroom instead, laying on the bed with his clothes still on and staring blankly at the celing.

*

“Stiles, seriously, _I’m fine_.”

“Dad, seriously, _you got shot_.”

The Sheriff sighs as his too caring son puts some blankets around him. It feels a bit claustrophobic now. Stiles looks at him and nods at the good work he’s done.

“Son, I’m the Sheriff,” he tries to explain as Stiles crosses his arms at his chest, and that’s never a good sign. “It happens, and it’s nothing serious so can you just get the hell outta here and live your life?”

“I’ll get the hell outta here when your shoulder will be perfectly fine again and you’ll be able to move without complaining about the pain.”

He has such an amazing son, the Sheriff thinks, even if such son is a bit too stubborn for his taste. He got that from his mother, of course – Claudia was way worse than stubborn when she wanted to, and whenever he got wounded on the job she would sit him on the couch just like Stiles is doing now and prevent him from moving. Just like Stiles is doing now.

“Look, I’m _fine_ ,” the Sheriff repeats, just in case that could help putting the words into his stupidly worrying son’s head. “I promise I won’t do anything stupid –“

“You got shot,” Stiles says again and raises his eyebrows, giving a reason good enough for him to stay and take care of his wounded dad.

“That can happen, it’s part of the job.” The Sheriff looks at him with a soft smile and he hears all the words Stiles is not saying; he feels the fear to lose someone, the only parent he’s got left, and he gets it, he really does. Stiles will never stop being scared; he lost his mother already, the mere thought of losing his father too is too hard for him to stand. But the Sheriff is not planning on going anywhere, he surely won’t leave his son so early, and Stiles should stop worrying so much about it.

“The best thing you can do right now is turn that radio on,” he says after a few moments and points at the old radio on the shelves behind the television. “And for God’s sake, just go and talk to the damn mic already. I wanna hear your voice.”

“You are hearing my voice,” Stiles faintly retorts and his dad shakes his head.

“You know what I mean.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything for a minute or two. He’s torn – he doesn’t wanna leave his dad right now, not when he needs him the most, but he does miss the radio like crazy, and he had to cancel two of their weekly broadcasts already. He doesn’t think about Derek – he doesn’t, because it hurts too much and Scott never got to meet him so Derek just doesn’t know, and Stiles would very much like to tell him, to explain, and the radio is his only way to do so.

“Go, I’ll be fine.” The Sheriff frees one arm from the blankets fortress Stiles has built around him and grabs his son’s shirt, pulling him closer and into a hug. “And I promise I won’t move until you come back.”

Stiles lets out a small laugh and wearily nods. “I’ll kill you if you do.”

“Noted. Now go.”

Stiles hesitates for a few seconds, but then he grabs his car keys and slowly walks out, leaving his father alone at last. He takes his phone and dials Scott’s number as he turns the engine on, and Scott picks up almost immediately.

“It’s me,” Stiles says quickly. “The radio, now. We’re broadcasting tonight.”

He hangs up without leaving Scott any time to reply but Stiles knows he’ll be there. This radio has become more and more important to them and maybe Scott is right, maybe they should really try to upgrade. Maybe they’ll even get lucky and make it, who knows.

Tonight, though, Stiles doesn’t think about that. Tonight he’s waiting for a phone call and a chance to make it up.

*

“Hey everyone,” Stiles says at the mic as soon as Scott signals they’re on air. “You were probably starting to think Alpha Radio FM was off, but I’m sure our Scott has reassured you via our Twitter account.”

Scott looks guilty as he push a button and says into the speakerphone, “Er, I didn’t?”

Stiles sighs heavily. “I don’t even know why I keep you here, really. I should fire you.”

“Dude, you don’t pay me,” Scott says again and Stiles waves his hand at him dismissively.

“Shut up,” he says and focuses on what he was gonna say before the interruption. “Anyway. Yeah, we’ve been off for a few days, there was this little problem I don’t really wanna bore you with and that’s pretty much it. We’re back now, and I really want to apologize for the inconvenient.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and sighs. He knows his dad is listening, but that’s not gonna stop him now. Sure, it’s gonna grant him a lot of awkward questions but he’ll deal with it when the times come.

“And I have another apology,” he adds. “I am really, truly sorry for what happened – or not happened, should I say; I was there, I swear I was. Then I had to run and I left Scott to tell you about it. He didn’t find you. And I have no idea of what you’re thinking right now but – I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and silence is the only screaming noise around him. He shakes the bad feeling in his guts away and goes back to his broadcast. He plays songs, reads some tweets and his voice is a bit shaky when he answers the first phone call, and the second, and the third. But Derek doesn’t call him that night.

*

It takes almost another week for his dad to recover almost completely and Stiles feels so relieved about it that he starts smiling again for no reason. He even stops checking on the Sheriff every few hours and when his dad decides it’s time to go back to work Stiles doesn’t stop him. He might have packed his lunch and checked he had the medications with him, but he doesn’t stop him.

That Friday at the library is just like any other day, there are always lots of books to process into the database, Allison smiles as usual when Scott stops by to meet Stiles for lunch and Lydia is so busy Stiles barely catches a glimpse of her.

The afternoon is slow and definitely boring, and Stiles would sell his soul to spend it outside in the sun, playing on the grass or just walking around.

After work he heads home to get a quick shower and something to eat. He welcomes Scott and the pizza he’s bringing and they consume their dinner in Stiles’ living room, in front of the television. Scott notices how tense Stiles is and Stiles loves him endlessly for not asking him about it. They’re gonna go on air in less than two hours and Stiles’ stomach is heavy and twisted; he feels edgy and he just can’t stop thinking about what’s gonna happen. Is Derek gonna call? Did he listen to their last broadcast where Stiles pathetically apologised?

Stiles misses his voice. And he hates himself because he hasn’t been able to tell Derek what really happened that day. There’s a small part of him that wonders if Derek showed up at the café, but he doesn’t like that part so he just shuts it up and puts the music louder so he won’t hear it anymore.

He is pretty sure Derek did show up. He knows he did, he feels it. And maybe Derek wasn’t tuned on the radio when Stiles apologised, maybe he didn’t get to listen and that’s why he hasn’t called. Maybe he’ll call tonight.

As soon as he and Scott scarf down the pizza Stiles throws the carton box away and rushes off, Scott right behind him. He takes the jeep while Scott drives his motorbike and they meet at the station ten minutes later.

Stiles knows Scott is feeling pity for him, he can see it in his eyes, but as long as Scott doesn’t say anything Stiles is okay with that. Scott pats him on the shoulder before reaching the console room and nods at him from behind the glass. Stiles swallows the lump in his throat and gently holds the mic in his hands, wetting his lips before speaking.

“Alpha Radio FM and me, Stiles, here to talk you through the night,” he says in a low voice, and if it’s a bit shaky, well, that happens even to the bests. “Let’s start with some music, shall we? I hear this song is very popular at the moment, and I think it’s kinda catchy, so here we go. This is Passenger, a brit guy with a pretty voice, and the song is _Let her go_. Stay tuned.”

_Well you only need the light when it’s burning low, only need the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low, only hate the road when you’re missing home._

If Stiles hums the lyrics and changes them a bit, well, that is private and no one else needs to know.

“Here we are again, did you like the song?” he says when they’re back on air. “How about you give me a call now? I know it’s Friday and you’re probably out clubbing, but I still think there are some restless souls out there. Tell me your story, I’ll tell you mine.”

He repeats the radio phone number once again and maybe he holds his breath a little as the phone rings and he picks it up.

“Hello there, listener. What’s up?”

_I really don’t understand why you would spend all of your weekends at the radio._

“Lydia, boss!” Stiles says and he smiles a bit. “That’s because you love the sound of my voice. See? I’m only being altruistic here.”

_Yeah, if you say so. Anyway, I have plans for you tomorrow.  I’ll call you in the morning. Don’t stay up too late or you’ll look like a zombie. And your skin is starting to endure it._

Stiles laughs and nods as he says, “Will do,” and Lydia hangs up after a satisfied noise. Stiles shakes his head and wonders what is it that she’s planned for him as Scott gives him the OK to pick up the next phone call.

Stiles’ heart stops pounding a couple of phone calls later and it’s becoming pretty clear Derek is not interested in his explanations at all.

*

“You sure you don’t wanna join me?” Cora asks as she picks up her jacket and keys. When he replies with a blunt, “No,” she raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t comment. “You know where to find me if you change your mind,” she just says before leaving the house, closing the door behind her and leaving him alone in the dim-lights.

Derek turns on the coffee machine and inhale the familiar scent as he pours the coffee in his usual cup. He sits in his favourite chair and sips the hot drink quietly in the silence of the room. Cora has gone clubbing with some friends, probably Lydia is gonna be with her, and he had joined his sister in her nights out before but tonight is not the night. Tonight he just wants to listen to the silence around him, cast away the thoughts in his head maybe – and no, clubbing wouldn’t help at all.

It’s been a few days now since when he and Stiles were supposed to meet, still Derek doesn’t seem to be able to erase that bitter feeling inside of him. He went to the café and waited, Stiles didn’t show up; he doesn’t even _know_ the guy, for fuck’s sake, so why can’t he just stop thinking about it? Why can’t he just stop thinking about Stiles’ voice, about their phone calls during the radio show, about how much Stiles seemed to care about him? They’re strangers, and probably Stiles didn’t care at all – he was just being the good, entertaining speaker he’s meant to be and Derek got it wrong since their very first ‘Hello’.

Derek can’t explain why he misses him either, because that makes no sense at all. He can’t explain why he missed the show in the past few days, when he pretty much imposed himself not to turn on the radio so he wouldn’t have to find out Stiles didn’t actually give a damn about him and carried on with his life as usual. He can’t even explain why he turns on the radio now, a part of himself suggesting this is the worst idea ever and another tinier part of him asking for him to do it.

And Stiles’ voice is the first thing Derek hears as soon as he finds the right channel.

 _And I know it’s a Friday night and you people expect funny music but seriously? There’s more to discover. Like, I’ve been listening to The Fray lately and you know what? They’re good. So here’s their_ Be Still _._

_Be still and know that I'm with you. Be still and know that I am here._

As the song starts – soft, calm, sweet – Derek holds the cup tighter in his hands and lets the melody lull him. Unlike the music Stiles usually plays this one is nice, the singer’s voice is so soft to make the song sound like a lullaby instead and who knows, maybe it is. Derek likes the piano, slow at first and louder then, and he relaxes back on his chair with his eyes closed to enjoy the music completely. He even likes the lyrics and if he feels a bit sad, well, that’s what the song is meant to instil, isn’t it?

_Don’t tell me you didn’t like it or I will tear your throats, are we clear? Good._

There’s an heavy sigh and a brief pause then before Stiles speaks again, his voice low and maybe just a little bit broken.

_You know, we always talk about secrets. Or at least, you call me to tell me yours. I think tonight I’m gonna tell you mine, if you promise to keep it. Swear to me you’ll save it. Okay, so…_

Stiles sounds nervous now, so nervous Derek imagines him biting his lips as he keeps on talking.

_So, there’s this someone. I think I like him. No, I’m pretty sure I do. Yeah, there’s this guy I like – and for those of you who didn’t get it before, hey!, I’m openly gay, thanks a million – and I really don’t know what to do because… well, it’s complicated. Is it possible to like someone you don’t know? Like, at all? I think it is – I wouldn’t be here babbling about it otherwise, but anyway. It’s just – I don’t know if he likes me back. I don’t think he does. I may have disappointed him even. And I don’t even know him, can you imagine that? Disappointing someone you don’t know yet? I did. Awesome. So, basically I don’t know what to do because I don’t think he’s interested, or if he was he probably is not anymore now since I failed him, and I get this terrible headaches every time I think about it._

Derek’s heart squeezes in pain when Stiles’ voice lowers and he sounds so sad nothing could make him smile again.

_And I’ve been back on air lately, and I have no idea what he’s up to. I haven’t heard from him since when I let him down and I don’t know what to think. I just know I miss him, badly. I just know his absence is something like a pit in my stomach even though we don’t really know each other, and I have no idea how something like this can actually happen but it’s happened already and, well. There’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t stop missing him. I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t stop praying for him to give me the chance to make it up._

Derek abandons the cup on the coffee table and gets closer to the speakers that bring him Stiles’ hopeless sigh. Is he really – 

 _So, yeah… I would do anything to get him back, because if there’s one thing I’m sure it’s he’s the one that I need. And maybe it’s a bit pathetic but you know what? I don’t care._ He took the light and left me in the dark, he left me with a broken heart. _So, people, if you see him…_ shine a light on him.

There are voices now, it sounds like a crowd and when the singer announces the song Derek gets that’s a live show of some sort. The guitar is light and the drums follow almost immediately as the crowd stand silent.

_Tell me are you feeling strong, strong enough to love someone and make it through the hardest storm and bad weather?_

Derek listens closely as the two singers alternate and duet on the chorus, the public screaming and singing along. His heart jumps a beat or two as he listens to the lyrics and thinks about Stiles, about how sad he sounded, how blue.

Stiles hadn’t come to meet him, so why do all of this now? Why the speech at the radio, why the songs? Why bother?

*

Just before saying goodbye to his listeners Stiles announces that Alpha Radio FM is not gonna broadcast the next week due to the radio station closing for works. When he bids farewell and pull off the headphones his heart is heavy and he feels tired, so tired the only thing he wants to do now is collapse on his bed until Monday.

He’s got a few phone calls that night, people giving him advices about that guy he likes, people being so kind to him he doesn’t even know if he deserves it. Truth is, his followers are the best and that radio is pretty much the only thing that keeps him going these days.

Derek hasn’t called, and if Stiles thinks about it his guts painfully twist inside of him. Maybe Derek doesn’t wanna talk to him anymore. Maybe he never cared.

He shakes the thought away and grabs his stuff; he waits for Scott to meet him at the door and they leave the station together in an uneasy silence. Stiles knows Scott is literally dying to tell him something, to talk to him, but Scott knows him enough not to do it. So they silently walk to their car and bike and Scott gives him a sympathetic look before leaving with a roar in the dark of the night.

Stiles drives his jeep back to his place and he checks the voicemail when he gets in; his dad has called him about the Sunday lunch they always have and Stiles doesn’t delete the message so he will remember to call his dad back tomorrow. There’s no other message waiting for him so Stiles just kicks off his shoes and falls on the bed with his clothes still on. The sky is dark outside his window and only few stars shine the way, there’s not even a shade of moon to light up the world. Right before he closes his eyes Stiles thinks about Derek’s voice once again and when he falls asleep his dreams are troubled and antsy.

*

“What,” Stiles mutters, face on his pillows and mouth dried up from the sleep. It takes him few more seconds to realize that the noise in the room is coming from his mobile and even more seconds to understand that’s not the alarm clock going off. He picks the phone and looks at the screen with a weary sigh before picking up the incoming call.

“Yeah,” he mumbles and Lydia’s voice reaches him sharp as always.

 _So, about tonight_ , she says and really? A ‘Good morning, Stiles’ would’ve been nice.

_I’ll meet you at seven, sharp. Be late and I’ll kill you, is it clear? It’s my best friend’s surprise birthday party, ruin it and you’re dead. I’m texting you the address now. Oh, and Stiles?_

Stiles grumbles as to signal she has his full attention and she smacks her lips in an irritated sound.

_Wake up, for God’s sake. It’s almost lunch time._

Stiles would very much like to point out that ‘Almost’ for her, or to tell her it’s a freaking Saturday and he has all the right to sleep until late because, duh, it’s his stupid day off and he can spend it however he likes. He doesn’t, anyway, because he knows Lydia enough to predict that there’ll be consequences so he just mumbles a sleepy, “Yes ma’m,” and hangs up, going back to sleep.

Except that Lydia’s text wakes him up again few seconds later and Stiles snarls at his stupid phone. The clock says it’s almost noon and really, he could’ve slept a bit more if Lydia hadn’t woke him up, stupid bossy girl. After that first text a few others follow and Stiles finally gives up to his morning in bed, he’s not gonna get back to sleep now that he’s completely awake.

So he gets up and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee. He knows his priorities.

As he waits for the coffee to be ready he goes to the bathroom, and when he comes back the familiar aroma is spreading all over the apartment. He pours himself a first cup while thinking about some breakfast and spends the rest of the day enjoying his laziness.

If Derek’s voice comes back to torture him, Stiles pretends he doesn’t hear it.

*

It’s not that Stiles doesn’t like a good party – and that, for the record, is a _great_ party, Lydia really knows her shit, doesn’t she – it’s just… he doesn’t know anyone in there except Lydia and Allison, but his boss is super busy going around fixing things or looking for perfection before the birthday girl gets back home.

Allison is super sweet and talks to him whenever she can but she also knows lots of other people in that place, so Stiles is pretty much on his own. There’s Jackson, Lydia’s high school sweetheart, but he’s not sweet and Stiles is pretty sure he doesn’t have an heart either, and he’s a jackass so, no thanks.

Stiles _is_ social, he really is. He usually likes people a lot, he just happens to be in a bad mood today – he couldn’t sleep late for a starter, and he hasn’t drank enough coffee which alone is a good reason to make him grumpy for the rest of the day.

He has to admit that people in that huge, beautiful house are fun and warm. Some of them recognize his voice even and compliment him on the show; some others even ask him about that guy and Stiles gives them an embarrassed smile as he tells them that no, no luck on that front yet.

The guests keep on chatting and drinking in a cheerful atmosphere until Lydia starts freaking out. She coughs and clears her throat to get their attention, then orders them all to hide – anywhere they can find room would be perfect, thank you. Yes, behind the sofa would do as well.

An excited silence falls upon the small crowd as everyone tries their best to hide and it feels weird, waiting in the dark. Then Stiles hears footsteps at the front door, a key turning in the keyhole, the door slowly opening with creepy creaky noises and someone gets inside.

“Look, I don’t even –“

Before the girl can finish her sentence the lights turn on and Lydia jumps on her feet screaming, “Happy birthday!”. The girl – brunette, skinny, really nice – cups her face in her hands and lets out squeaky noises of surprise and amazement, letting Lydia wrap her in the best hug ever.

The guy who’s with her – tall, muscled and so handsome Stiles really need to stop drooling at the mere sight of him – slowly backs as people approach the birthday girl to greet her and kiss her on this special occasion.

Stiles walks to the table in the corner and pours himself some punch – he doesn’t know the girl, there’s no point in going to talk to her. He’ll probably cross her during the evening, he’ll wish her a happy birthday then.

So he just keeps on drinking and talking to people instead, and it’s mostly Allison who stops by for a chat and Stiles likes her so much. He also asks her if she will ever get a move and talk to Scott, and she blushes like the sixteen years old she’s not anymore. Stiles shakes his head and swears to himself he’ll find a way to have those two meeting at some point, this is really getting way beyond ridiculous.

He manages to stay around for a while but when the clock on the wall turns his hands to ten pm he just decides to leave; he’s not drunk, so he can drive back home all by himself and really, there’s no point in him sticking to a stranger’s birthday party anymore. He finds Allison and bids his goodbye, then tries to find Lydia but fails. He asks Allison to say hi to her for him, then grabs his keys ready to get out of the house. Some people still stop him to compliment on the radio show but he’s too tired now, so he just smiles and thanks them and pretty much runs away.

The fresh air of the evening hits him in the face and Stiles already feels better, less tipsy and way more lucid as he jumps on his dear old jeep and drives it to his place.

*

“Hey, Derek!”

Derek recognizes the voice calling for him and turns around quickly as his old friend approaches him and pulls him into a hug.

“Boyd, how are you doing?” Derek asks when they pull away and smiles at him. “I’ve heard you’re on the Marines now.”

“Navy Seal,” Boyd nods. “How about you? I heard you were back, I couldn’t believe it ‘til I saw it with my own eyes.”

Derek laughs and pats him on his shoulder as he leads him to the drinking corner, or that’s how Cora calls it. “Yeah, well, New York isn’t really my place. And Cora and I, we missed home. I’m working on a project here at the moment, might stick around for a while.”

“Good to know,” Boyd says. “It’s nice to have you back.”

Derek nods and smiles again when he doesn’t say, _I missed you too._

“Boyd!”

When Erica Reyes comes running towards them Derek bursts into laughter. She grabs Boyd’s arm, then looks at Derek as if she’s just realized he’s there as well and jumps on him screaming in his ears. Derek takes her in his arms and ruffles her hair as he places a soft kiss on her cheek, caressing her back with a stupid smile on his face.

“You son of a bitch!” she says when they part and Derek laughs again. He’d forgotten how good it felt spending time with those two and laughing together. “We haven’t met _once_ since you got back, you dumbass.”

She punches him in the arm, blond curls flying around, and Boyd pulls her off Derek, hugging her as he does so. He kisses her on the neck and Erica seems to relax a bit.

“It’s true,” she whines making them both laugh. “You’ll buy us dinner to make it up.”

“Deal,” Derek smiles and for the first time in days he means it. He’s truly, genuinely happy and it feels so nice he hates himself for feeling so low in the past week or so.

“Anyway,” Erica says turning to look at Boyd, her eyes bright and maybe just a bit crazy. “You’ll never guess who I talked to!”

“Who?” Boyd asks and she _squees_. Literally. Derek has never seen her so excited before, not even when Boyd proposed to her last year at their reunion party.

Erica starts jumping on the spot and doesn’t stop making weird noises when she says, “ _Him_ , Boyd. Like _him_ , for real!”

Derek and Boyd exchange a questioning look and Erica sighs desperately at their ignorance.

“You really are dumbasses, aren’t you?” she says in an annoyed voice. Then she _squees_ again. “I’m talking about the guy from the radio.”

Derek heart skips a couple of beats as he tries to focus on her words and really, how many chances there are she’s talking about another guy from another radio that is actually quite popular in Beacon Hills?

“I couldn’t recognize him when I saw him, of course,” she talks on with a light in her eyes, holding Boyd so tight that might hurt. “But then he said something to a friend of his and I heard his voice and when I turned around I was like, _Is it really you?!_ , and he was like super sweet and talked to me and even smiled when I told him how great his show is.”

“She means that Wolf radio or something,” Boyd patiently explains and Derek doesn’t reply.

“It’s Alpha Radio FM, you moron,” Erica corrects him with a slap on his shoulder and now Derek is seriously freaking out.

“You mean he’s here?” he asks and he must look awful because his friends both look a bit worried when they turn to him. Erica slowly nods and separates from Boyd, then she steps closer to Derek.

“Yeah, he was here,” she says. “Der, you sure you’re alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mechanically says even if he knows they won’t buy it. “I just need –“

He doesn’t tell them what he needs, he just walks past them and around the living room where people are gathered for the party. He looks around, tries to focus on people’s voices but Stiles’ is nowhere to be heard. He walks then to the kitchen where Cora and Lydia and a couple of other friends are refilling the pitchers for the party, but Stiles isn’t there.

“Der, you look –“

“Fine,” he cuts Cora off as he walks out of the room and back into the living. “I look just fine.”

He rushes off to where he left Erica and Boyd and is lucky enough to find them still there.

“What does he look like?” Derek asks as he gets back to them and maybe he squeezes Erica’s arm a little. She raises her perfect eyebrows at him in a silent question he doesn’t want to answer to and then shrugs.

“Bit skinny, almost as tall as you are,” she says looking deeply into his eyes and Derek would like to look away because really, Erica has always had this superpower on him, she could just read him as an open book and that’s not nice. “Crazy hair, nice eyes, the prettiest smile ever. Boyd, I might dump you for him.”

Boyd laughs and kisses her lips and doesn’t notice how Derek seems to hate the distraction. He needs information and he needs it now.

“Yeah, okay, what else?” Derek asks and really, he needs to hurry if he wants to find Stiles now.

“He’s wearing a black shirt, what looks like an old pair of jeans and trainers that have definitely seen better times than this,” Erica tells him and Derek nods. Before she can add anything else he’s off again, back into the living room scanning the crowd for Beacon Hills’ favourite speaker. “And he looked a bit blue if you ask me, but obviously you don’t,” she adds after he’s gone.

Boyd interrogatively looks at her when he asks what is that all about and she thinks about it for a second or two before answering.

“You know the other day Stiles was talking at the radio about this guy he likes?” she asks and Boyd nods, Erica doesn’t miss an episode of that show so he doesn’t either. “I think something might’ve happened in the previous broadcasts. Like when we were on our honeymoon in Bali and I couldn’t get to listen to it.”

She says it with a murderous look on her face and Boyd maybe gulps a little. His wife is not one to mess up with.

“I think Stiles might’ve talked about it a lot more.”

“And how has that anything to do with Derek?” Boyd asks, seriously curious. Erica shakes her head – boys will always be boys and girls will always be more perceptive.

“I’ll tell you later.”

*

Derek frantically moves through the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of Stiles and he stops every guy in a black shirt he meets on his path, but Stiles is nowhere in the room. He’s probably nowhere in the house either, Derek thinks as he lets himself slide down on a kitchen chair with a shot of tequila in his hands.

He drinks up as he thinks that Stiles was there, maybe only few meters away from him and he didn’t get to see him. He didn’t get to listen to his voice and found out they were in the same place too late to do anything.

He had a chance right there, a chance to meet him and to ask him what’s with the silly love songs, to ask him why he didn’t show up; a chance to listen to Stiles’ valid explanation, a chance to start over.

And he missed it.

Derek fills his shot up with more tequila and takes his mobile from his trousers pocket; he unlocks the screen and stares at the Twitter notifications. He hates that thing, for real, but those little red numbers won’t go anyway until he actually reads them off so he sighs and open his Twitter app instead.

His home is not too crowded but there are a few messages from an account he often checks out, so Derek scrolls the page down to find the first and he’s a bit surprised when he sees that’s from only a couple of hours earlier.

 **AlphaRadioFM** _attending a nice bday party right now. Free booze and awesome food. S._

 **AlphaRadioFM** _the party is really nice, my boss is the best at this kind of things. S._

 **AlphaRadioFM** _still I’m not enjoying it too much. I have this voice in my head… S._

Derek scrolls the page up a bit and skips Cora’s tweets about the party altogether with her Instagram pictures just to find more tweets from Stiles.

 **AlphaRadioFM** _I really don’t know why I miss this guy so much, I barely know him. S._

 **AlphaRadioFM** _if he was here I’d enjoy the party more. Ppl, help me find him. I’m on my own… if anybody sees him, shine a light on him. S._

 **AlphaRadioFM** _you know, sour-man, I think you would like it in here. It’s nice. And I don’t like drinking alone. S._

And the last one, from only ten minutes before, is able to squeeze Derek’s heart in a painful grip.

 **AlphaRadioFM** _I miss your voice. I miss your calls and our talks. I miss listening to you smiling over the phone. You know where to find me._

Derek knows now, but it’s too late. And the radio is gonna be off for the next week so there’s no way he can just call Stiles to hear his voice again and say something, ask him to meet again – this time for real.

Derek puts his phone away and welcomes the tequila bottle instead.

*

When Stiles wakes up that Sunday morning his head feels heavy and detached from the rest of his body. He tries to open his eyes but the light shines too bright through the windows so he closes them again with a groan.

He remembers getting back home safe, sound and not really drunk. He also remembers the six pack of beers he drank once in his apartment, and that half bottle of tequila as well.

Stiles moans as he tries to get up and the world starts spinning around him at a fast pace and after a few tries he actually manages it. He hobbles to the bathroom and washes his face with fresh water that maybe will help him gain some sense back. It won’t help with the hangover, but it’s a start.

He then stumbles back to the kitchen and thinks about some coffee. It would be awesome. But he’s not in any condition to make it so maybe not. His phone buzzes on the kitchen table and Stiles picks it up, staring at the notifications from Twitter. He can read those later and focuses on Scott’s texts instead, where his best friend is basically asking him if he’s still alive or what.

What, Stiles mutters to himself because that’s not what being alive usually feels like so yeah, what is more likely.

He’s texting Scott back when he gets a phone call from him. Stiles picks up with a sigh and Scott’s voice is too loud for his tastes now, too shrill.

_Dude, where the hell have you been? I’ve been calling you for hours._

Stiles shakes his head as he reaches the living room and falls on the sofa with a soft puff. “Sleeping, maybe?” he says and the phone brings him Scott’s exasperated sighs.

 _It’s past noon_ , he says. _Come on, I’ll pick you up in five. Let’s have brunch at the café._

Stiles would like to tell him no, maybe it’s better for him to stay home for another while today, but then he thinks about coffee, hot steaming coffee, so maybe he can find the strength to get dressed after all. Or not, since he’s just gonna go with the joggers he uses as pyjamas and that old tee he’s already wearing.

“Okay, see you at the parking lot.”

He hangs up and starts looking for his old sneakers. It takes him more effort than he’d imagined to find them and find his way out of the apartment, but Stiles manages to make it somehow and considers it a victory.

He doesn’t think about Derek. He doesn’t think about all the stupid tweets from last night, nor about all of his fans’ replies he got. He tries to focus on coffee instead and it maybe works a bit.

Scott is already waiting for him when Stiles makes it to the parking lot. He’s driving Melissa’s family car and Stiles jumps on the passenger seat with some difficulties. Scott gives him the raised eyebrows and Stiles elegantly flips him off.

“You look wreck.”

“Thanks.”

“Did you drink that much at the party? How did you get home?”

Stiles shakes his head as if that could shake Scott’s concern away as well. “I was pretty much sober when I got home,” he says and maybe he feels a bit guilty and a lot pathetic when he adds, “I had a couple of drinks back home.”

“A couple?” Scott asks as he drives off the parking lot and takes the main road. “More like a million, maybe.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Stiles mumbles and really, what’s the deal here? How the hell did he get this pathetic in the first place? He’s always been a bit of a loser, but he’s never dug that deep before. The thing is, he feels horrible. And it’s all because of that stupid Derek.

Stiles feels like there was a connection there and he broke it, but he knows he also tried to make up for it. He knows he talked a lot about Derek at the radio show, he knows he’s apologized like a million times – and Derek didn’t care. Derek didn’t even give a call to tell him that, hey!, he didn’t really give a fuck about it anymore.

Stiles would’ve felt better if Derek had done it. But apparently Derek considers himself above all this crap.

“Dude, the guy’s a douche,” Scott says when he parks the car in front of the Library about ten minutes later and Stiles maybe sighs a bit, because Scott is the best friend ever and knows what’s wrong even when Stiles doesn’t tell him. “Now let’s have some breakfast. I bet banana pancakes will cheer you up a bit.”

Scott of course is right and Stiles follows him out of the car right to the café around the corner. He lets Scott pick the table and order for the both of them and when the waitress comes back with their breakfast, something like ten minutes later, Stiles drowns his pancakes in maple syrup just for the joy of it.

“So,” Scott says when Stiles is attacking the second pancake of the pile. “You remember how I told you we should make the radio a bigger project and stuff like that?”

Stiles grunts at him and he knows the look in Scott’s eyes, he knows it too well not to be scared about it.

“Yeah, so,” Scott talks on torturing his hands, his breakfast untouched. “I talked to Allison –“

“You _what?!_ ” Stiles yells and he doesn’t care if Scott looks embarrassed now, he talked to Allison? When? She didn’t tell him anything at the party last night, so when the hell did this happen?

“I met her this morning,” Scott explains with a stupid look on his stupid face, and he’s smiling a bit. “I was going to the supermarket ‘cause my mum asked me to and I met her there. She… well, she was the one approaching me and for I moment I thought I was gonna die, but we started talking and she’s awesome, and did you know –“

“Scott, get to the point?”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Scott says and his smile slowly fades. “So, we were talking about the radio show and she told me maybe she knows someone who could be some kind of sponsor.”

Stiles pinches the base of his nose with two fingers and sighs. Scott really believes they’re gonna make it – and it’s not that Stiles doesn’t believe it at all, it’s just he knows how hard it’s gonna be and he doesn’t want to get his hopes too high, that’s all.

“She says this guy is like pretty rich and doesn’t know what to do with his money,” Scott explains. “She told me she can ask Lydia to talk to him if that doesn’t interfere with him basically buying the Library.”

“This guy _what_?!” Stiles knew Lydia was having troubles keeping the Library open but he never thought she was gonna let someone buy it. What if the guy decides to change everything? What if Stiles is gonna get fired and really, that could happen to all of them.

Stiles takes his head in his hands and sighs.

“Lydia has everything under control,” Scott reassures him and yeah, Lydia is the kind of girl who could manage a situation like that but Stiles is not entirely sure it’s risk-free. “Let’s just see what he says about the radio, okay?”

Stiles looks up at Scott right when a girl enters the café, a guy right beside her. He recognizes them from the party last night – she’s the birthday girl, that Clara or something. And he’s the incredibly good looking guy who was with her the night before; a boyfriend, maybe, but if that’s the case Stiles assumes there must be troubles in heaven ‘cause the guy looks kind of miserable really. Stiles would probably appreciate him more and take a better look at all that goodness if it wasn’t for Derek’s voice running in loop in his head.

And again, Derek. Stiles cannot just chase him away from his mind and it’s stupid, and ridiculous, and obsessive almost in a compulsive way. He really needs to stop thinking about it, it’s not gonna change anything if he still does. What’s done is done, it’s been a terrible misunderstanding of the sort and it’s really about time Stiles gets over it now.

He doesn’t reply to Scott and takes his phone from his pocket instead while the guys from last night sit right at the table next to Stiles’. He checks his Twitter notifications – they’re not gonna magically disappear so yeah, maybe it’s time he sees what’s going on – and he finds a lot of replies to his tweets. They’re mostly from his fans wishing him luck with the guy and telling him not to let it get him down like this, because he’s a lovely guy and doesn’t deserve to be so blue about it. Stiles loves them all.

Then, there’s another tweet in reply to his “ _You know, sour-man, I think you would like it in here. It’s nice. And I don’t like drinking alone. S._ ” and for a moment Stiles freezes on the spot.

It’s from **YourSourMan** and Stiles thinks he’s gonna stop breathing now. Probably.

_I liked the party until I found out you were there too. When I tried to find you it was too late._

Stiles squeaks – seriously, he can’t just speak and squeaks instead – as he looks at Scott’s interrogative expression and slides the phone over so his best friend can read it himself. Scott takes the mobile in his hands and Stiles can pinpoint the exact moment when he realizes what’s happened there.

Stiles takes the phone back and reads the time of the reply. It’s from last night, something like ten minutes after he’d left the party.

Derek was there. And they missed again.

If only he’d checked the tweets before he knows he would’ve come back to the party to meet him. Hell, Stiles would’ve done anything to meet him and knowing he’d missed his chance once more upsets him and makes him feel horrible towards the world and, mostly, himself.

He starts typing a new tweet at **YourSourMan** (really? Derek really picked that nickname? Stiles’ heart is pounding about it), then deletes it just to start typing again. When he presses the ‘send’ button he unconsciously holds his breath – is Derek gonna read it now? How long is it gonna take for him to reply?

_If I’d read this last night I would’ve come back for you. I hate myself for missing the chance, and I can’t do this anymore. I need to see you. I miss you. I miss your voice, I miss waiting for your call knowing you weren’t gonna let me wait for long._

Stiles drinks his coffee all at once and barely registers the guy from the party reading something on his phone. He’s damn good looking, but he’s not what Stiles needs now.

When his phone buzzes a few moments later Stiles pretty much jumps on his seat and Scott leans on the table with a curious look in his eyes. “What? What does it say?” he asks and Stiles signs him to wait a second while his stupid phone is still loading the page. His mouth is dry and maybe his hands are shaking a bit when he reads the tweet from Derek.

 **YourSourMan** _The Library, now. I’ll be waiting for you._

Stiles gives the phone to Scott once again and Scott reads the message carefully, his expression focused. When he hands the mobile back he’s smiling.

“See?” he says as Stiles jumps on his feet and takes his jacket. “I knew he liked you.”

Stiles scowls at him as he leaves the table and bumps into the handsome guy; he raises his hands in an apologetic gesture and looks back at Scott. “You said he was an asshole,” he hisses and really, he has no time to deal with this now. He’s gonna meet Derek. And he’s wearing his stupid pants and his even stupider shirt, and he probably looks horrible thanks to last night booze but who cares? He’s gonna meet Derek and he still can’t believe it, and maybe the world is not an horrible place after all, maybe there’s still something nice in it. Like, Derek.

“Er – yeah?” Scott says and Stiles shrugs before realizing Scott is looking at the guy and the girl at the near table. “You need something or –“

“Stiles?” the girl then asks and Stiles forces himself to smile at her, but really he has no time for fans now. “Like, the Stiles from the radio?”

“The one and only,” he replies and quickly adds, “oh, and happy birthday, by the way. I didn’t get the chance to tell you yesterday at your party. Which I attended by invitation, I swear. And really, I would love to chat a bit more but I gotta fly, see you around maybe?”

He looks at that Cora, or Clara, or whatever and at her boyfriend, who looks as if he’s just seen a ghost and really, he’s too handsome to wear that look on his face and his eyes are like super amazing, and if things were different Stiles would’ve stayed and stared at him for a long time but no, Derek. At the Library. _Now_.

“Wish me luck,” he mutters at Scott and rushes off to the exit. He opens the door and is gonna step outside when a voice from behind him makes him freeze.

“Stiles?”

That’s not –

Stiles turns around and the girl is still staring at him. She’s pretty much laughing her ass off and Scott looks confused and the guy, well, the guy looks astonished, mouth slightly open and eyes open wide.

“Stiles –“

“Derek?”

His Derek, the guy of his dreams Derek, the Derek with the sexiest voice ever; the same Derek Stiles is pining for, the same guy Stiles has to thanks for the headaches and the heartaches – _that_ Derek is standing right in front of him and he has the most beautiful eyes Stiles has ever seen, and he’s so handsome Stiles doesn’t feel guilty drooling over him now he knows that stupidly beautiful guy is _his_ Derek.

The guy – _Derek_ – slowly nods and Stiles feels his heart squeezing in his chest and this is it, then. This is how they meet. This is when they meet, and where. This is Stiles almost having an heart-attack, this is Derek looking a bit better than before; this is also Stiles running towards him and pretty much jumping on him as the crazy creepy guy he didn’t think he was.

And this is Derek holding him so tight it almost hurts, and it maybe takes Stiles’ breath away but it doesn’t matter because this is Derek and Stiles is in his arms and maybe he’s kissing him even.

This isn’t how Stiles has fallen in love with him though. No, that happened on air. He fell in love with Derek on the radio.

 

 

 

 

 

*

“You’re tuned in with us once again, this is Alpha Radio FM and me, your happy Stiles, here to wish you a pleasant night in our company. So, I’m pretty much obsessed with this band at the moment; they’re Brit, and they’re really good. I put one of their songs on some previous broadcast and you people didn’t kill me, so I guess you liked it. Here’s another one from McFly, enjoy their _I’ve got you_.”

When the music starts Stiles keeps the headphones on and starts singing along, dancing on his rolling chair and making Scott laugh his ass off. It’s a Monday night and Stiles loves Mondays now even if he’s gonna wake up early the next morning and won’t get too much sleep, but who cares.

“ _I’ve got you to make me feel stronger_ ,” Stiles says when he’s back on air and giggles at the microphone. “ _When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_. So, we’re back – in black, since I’m wearing my fav Avengers tee and the background is all black like Black Widow’s leather costume. Anyway, dear listeners! How about we start with some phone calls? And please, if you know that guy who keeps calling thinking this is the Chinese takeaway just tell him he’s got the wrong number. Maybe give him the right one, if you can. Now. Who’s there? Talk to me, restless soul!”

_Hey son, I was wondering if you could tell Derek to stop by tomorrow to help me fix the car?_

Stiles sighs and bursts into laughter when Scott makes a shocked face.

“Yo dad,” he says wiping the tears off his eyes. “You just shocked Scott for like ever. Anyway. You can’t just call the radio to get me deliver your messages to Derek!”

_Yeah, sorry. It’s just – it’s pretty late, you know, I thought he might be sleeping._

“And what are you doing still awake, I wonder,” Stiles says shaking his head and promising himself he’ll talk to his dad about that. “You know you need to rest.”

_Hey! I’m not an old man, and you still don’t get to tell me what to do. Don’t forget the Saturday dinner, and tell Derek if he makes that awesome chocolate cake again I’ll let him marry you._

“You’re selling me out for a cake!” Stiles yells but he’s laughing. His dad seems to literally love Derek, and the things is actually mutual. Those two like each other so much sometimes Stiles feels like he plays gooseberry there. “See you Saturday, old man. Next!”

_Tell your dad I’ll pop in tomorrow._

“Seriously?” Stiles incredulously asks. “What is this, a family line?”

 _Just tell him_.

“I hate you,” Stiles whines. “Both of you.”

_See you back home._

“Yeah, right.” Stiles scowls at the room before giving it an affectionate look. He’s gonna miss it so much, and Scott doesn’t tell but he’s gonna miss it too. “So, how about we stop the phone calls for a while? I’ve got something to tell you, and it’s _big_.”

Stiles looks at Scott behind the glass and he gets a thumb-up in return altogether with a bright smile. He clears his throat and leans on to the mic, closer than before.

“Er, how to say this?”

“Oh, just say it already!” Scott intervenes, a finger pressed on the button to activate the speakerphones and Stiles sighs.

“Alright, alright,” he gives and cannot hide a small smile himself. “So, we’re basically closing this frequency starting in two week time,” he says. “But don’t worry, we won’t be gone for long. We will only be transmitting from LA instead. That’s right, people,” Stiles smiles brightly at the microphone and really, he hasn’t stopped smiling since he’s got the news. “Alpha Radio FM is gonna go national! Stay tuned for more info, me and Scott will let you know the new frequency via Twitter. We have to thank our wonderful sponsor if we’re finally taking this big step, so yeah, thank you. For everything.”

Stiles stupidly smiles to himself as he thinks of how troubled his start with Derek had been; he thinks of the day they met at the café, at all the dates that followed before it was clear they were a regular couple. He thinks of how one night, after the most exciting sex of their lives, Derek asked him to move in the big Hale house, he thinks about his whispered, “Yes”.

It took them almost a year to make the radio project fly, trying to find connections in Los Angeles and producers and a platform to host their show, but they made it – thanks to Lydia and Cora and Allison as well.

Stiles still cannot believe he’s gonna move to the City of the Angels; he still can’t believe Scott is gonna go with him and mostly he can’t believe Derek already bought a one bedroom flat for them both.

Their only next step would be a wedding, and the Sheriff already blessed it, but Stiles can wait a little longer for that.

“So, one more call and one more song before tonight’s show ends. Who’s there?”

_Buy some milk before you come back home. You drank it all._

“Family show, this thing is becoming a freaking family show!” Stiles bemoans and he sees Scott laughing from the control room. Asshole. “I will, by the way. And you finished the coffee, just so you know. Now shoo, I’m trying to work here.”

_Yeah, if you say so. See you later, babe._

“Yeah, yeah, see you later,” Stiles lets out in an annoyed voice but he’s pretty sure Derek knows he’s smiling instead. “So, one last song. You know, I’ve been dying to play this for months now but I’ve never found the right moment. I think this is it. And this is for that asshole who’s just called, the man I had talked about for weeks something like a year ago; the man whose voice I fell in love with immediately, the same guy who pretty much changed my life. So, sour-man. As I had said a year ago, I would write you a song if only I knew how to – but I don’t, so I’ll borrow it from someone else. This is to tell you that _back in the old life before you existed I couldn't see right, my windows were misted. Now that I found you my heart’s beating faster, we could be happy forever and after_. Thanks for – well, everything, really.”

Stiles smiles at the image of Derek’s face he’s picturing in his mind and giggles at the mic. “This is McFly’s _Love is on the Radio_ ,” he tells his listeners. And, well, they all know that’s how it started for him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, more notes. The guy who calls for the Chinese takeaway... that's actually not mine, the sketch belongs to my flatmate, he created it for his radio podcast and I thought it was great, so I borrowed it. Credits to him!  
> The phone number for the radio. Let's just say I had no idea of what a US number looked like, so I found the prefixes online, then digited Sterek plus a random number at the end and that's it.  
> The "Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion" quote belongs to Supernatural and Eric Kripke, since it's something Dean says somewhere in the first seasons.  
> And, the songs. Here's a list of everything Stiles plays at the radio, just so you can check it out if you're curious about it.  
> Nothing Else Matters - Metallica  
> Surrender the night - My Chemical Romance  
> Drops of Jupiter - Train  
> Delicate - Damien Rice  
> Maybe Someday - Bon Jovi  
> Alone Together - Fall Out Boy  
> Wish you were here - Pink Floyd  
> All Star - Smash Mouth  
> Just breathe - Pearl Jam  
> Howling for you - The Black Keys  
> Gotten - Slash ft Adam Levine  
> Secret - The Pierces  
> Everything - Lifehouse  
> Let her go - Passenger  
> Be still - The Fray  
> Shine a light - McFly  
> I've got you - McFly  
> Love is on the radio - McFly
> 
> So, hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and comments are the best as always ;)


End file.
